1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a threshold assembly for an entryway system.
2. Description of Related Art
Threshold assemblies are used with entryway systems to seal between a rail of the threshold assembly and a door panel of the entryway system. The entryway system typically includes a door frame and the door panel. Threshold assemblies typically include a sill base with the rail disposed on the sill base below the door panel when the door panel is in a closed position. The rail may be biased to engage and adjust to the door panel to create a water-tight seal between the rail and the door panel. In other words, as opposed to setting the door panel and/or the rail to a predetermined height relative to each other at the time of installation to create a proper seal between the door panel and the rail, the rail instead self-adjusts to the door panel when the door panel is in the closed position to seal against the door panel.
Traditionally, the rail is biased toward the door panel such that the door panel engages the rail and the rail seals against the door panel. Water that infiltrates the threshold assembly beyond the rail typically is trapped within the sill and unable to drain from the threshold assembly. As such, there remains a need to provide an improved threshold assembly.